


Sudden Love

by gayperi



Category: Star Wars, Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayperi/pseuds/gayperi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shy, awkward and full of anxiety, Peridot has been aching for someone to love after a failed date. She knows it's fate that she'll just be alone for the rest of her life but, one day, when a stranger comes in and steals her heart, she needs to learn whether to give in or stay alone, possibly forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudden Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is rated M for a reason, this contains sexual situations and strong language. Don't dig that? Don't read and don't report!

It was a bright Monday morning, the sun was shining brightly but it spilled over the horizon like it was too lazy to clean itself up. The air stank of car exhaust but was also filled with fresh bread baking, food on display, flowers blooming.  
Peridot was on her way to a coffee shop, hoping to get a jump start on the day and get ready for work. She worked at a local bookstore with a nice coffee shop in it where she can buy coffee, snacks, deserts like pie and drinks like lemonade, bubble tea and even more exotic foods that just thinking about it made her mouth water and her stomach growl.  
She bought a coffee and a piece of chocolate pie and sat down in a table that was near by her counter where she stood all day waiting for people to buy books so she can tag them, tell them the price, give them their change and give them the book back in bags that were decorated with words of literature like Shakespeare.  
Her phone vibrated and she pulled it out then scowled.  
It was HER, the number that kept calling her everyday to check on her and ask her stuff about herself, trying to flirt with her. She could be some creep trying to rape her or something. She never stopped calling. She wondered if she was trying to deliberately her creep out.  
She declined the call and then picked up her fork, stabbed it into the pie and pulled a piece, taking an angry bite out of it. What she would give if SHE could just leave her alone...  
“Mind if I sit here?”  
Peridot started, jumping a foot in the air, realizing that she was so lost in thought that she didn't see the stranger standing there.  
She gulped nervously and peered up at them under her lashes and her face immediately reddened.  
The stranger was tall, buff, her hair white and long but pulled back into a ponytail. She had on a t-shirt that read, "May The Force Be With You" with Darth Vader holding his hand out. She also had on baggy orange pants with a light peach tennis shoes, her socks a deep yellow.  
She had tanned skin and had scars on her cheeks, her arms and her legs but most were covered by bandages. She had a gem necklace around her neck which was a yellow diamond and had on an orange flannel that was unbuttoned which revealed her shirt.  
But what struck her most of all was her eyes. They were golden orange, the color of the setting sun when it's waving its last goodbye before surrendering to the moon and the night. Her pupils were black which made her eyes even more appealing to look at it.  
The lady chuckled and it was a throaty noise, one that sent chills down her spine. “What, do you speak English?”  
Peridot blushed a dark red which was visible against her pale skin and fiddled with her glasses. “I, um, yes, you can h-have a seat, I don't mind.”  
The stranger sat down and her heavy weight made the table jump, causing her coffee to slosh a little bit out of her cup.  
They both were quiet while Peridot looked down at her hands which were running circles around each other, her panic and anxiety flaring up. She didn't know this person, why did she say yes?! Stars, she was so stupid, she could've said no and gone off with her day, come home and ooVoo Lazuli...  
“So, what's your name, you pretty little thing?” Her voice was light and musical with a light Southern accent under it. It was soothing and surprisingly attractive.  
“P...Peridot.” She bit her lip then said again, “Peridot.”  
“Peridot, huh? That's a pretty name. Your parents named you after a gemstone? That's cute.” The stranger rested her cheek against her hand, her lipstick which was a dark red, made her lips pop out and look nice to look at. She also wore eyeliner, the wing looking very good and well done.  
“Yes, well,” Peri cleared her throat and stared at her, her cheeks bright pink as she saw that her gaze was on her lips, “What is your name?”  
“Jasper.” Her husky voice made it come out sexily, her lidded eyes peering at Peridot. “Jasper Diamond. You didn't tell me your last name, little lady, but it seems like it would be nice to tell you mine.”  
“Jasper Diamond...” Peridot mumbled, her fingers touching her lips as she tapped them softly. “That's a pretty name. It suits you.”  
Jasper's face flushed which it surprised Peridot to the max but it made her tanned face look adorable..  
Wait, what was she doing?! She barley knew her and she was already developing feelings for her!  
“Thank you. No one has ever told me that before.” Before Peridot could react, Jasper's hand shot out and grabbed her small wrist as she gently brought her lips to her hand, giving it a small kiss. “You're too kind.”  
Peridot immediately took her hand back, her face flaming red and her watch beeped, telling her it was 8 o clock and it was time for work.  
“It was nice meeting you, Jasper. But I have to work now.” Her voice was small to her ears and she immediately turned around and walked off.  
“Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! Stupid Jasper, getting me flustered. Why is she so nice? She doesn't even know me, much less to kiss me in public! The nerve of that girl!” Peridot muttered as she went to her post and put down her purse as she pulled out some breath mints and a green ponytail holder to tie up her hair. She sucked on each mint, wondering what Jasper's deal was. Wait until Lazuli hears this! She wouldn't believe it! A stranger flirting with her! She wouldn't hear the end of it for days!  
“Excuse me, Ma'am,” said a voice and Peridot immediately snapped out of her thoughts and got out her price tagger. “S-Sorry! And, what book would you like,....” Her words died in her throat as Jasper loomed in front of her, dwarfing her. She was at least a 5'11 and Peridot only have 4'11! Jasper's mouth was twisted into a lopsided smirk as she placed down a comic book for Star Wars.  
“I'd like to buy this book. I'm glad this bookstore has it, the others don't.” Jasper smiled again making Peridot inhale sharply as her shaking hands tagged the price and she put it into the bag. She snatched the money from Jasper's big hand and placed it into the cash register.  
“T-Thank you for shopping at Barns and Noble. Have a great day!” Peridot's voice cracked at the last word and her face was flustered.  
“You're quite adorable. Here, have this.” Jasper passed her a book called Cinder. “You look like you're into all things Sci-Fi. Read it, you'll like it.” Jasper winked.  
Peridot looked at book and realized that Jasper was correct. How she drowned herself with scientific stuff and how she majored in science only to be stuck in a book store! If Luke Skywalker saw her now... He'd probably think the force wasn't with her.  
“Thank-” Peridot looked up but her warms thanks died in her throat. “-You.”  
Jasper was already gone.  
-  
“So you're telling me, you saw a hot chick and she flirted with you? And you didn't ask for her number or anything?”  
“Yes, Lazuli. She was a stranger, it would be peculiar to ask someone for their number if we've never interacted once!” Peridot rolled her eyes at Lapis, who was giggling like an idiot. Lapis was quite the looker, she had blue hair with the tips dyed brown, had Caribbean blue eyes, light tan skin and had full lips which were bright pink. She also loved wearing shorts and shirts that exposed her stomach and she always wore hoop earrings and swore like a sailor. She always wore make up but even when she didn't wear it, she was perfect.  
“Oh come on, dúnda, you could have flirted back and not let your anxiety take your place. You could've ‘mashed it up.’” She said, quoting her best friend, Amethyst, who looked almost just like her except she had long lilac hair and was short. “You could've called too while you were...” She wiggled her eyebrows and Peridot made an sound which sounded like a scream or a shout.  
Lapis chuckled and pouted, making her lips look more kissable. “But, come on! Hot, buff & quite the charmer. Full package! Your lesbian ass could've claimed her but you let her get away from you!”  
Peridot gritted her teeth and crossed her arms. “You're not helping.”  
“Whatever. If you don't find a girlfriend soon, I'll find you one myself.”  
“I'm doing fine without you!” Peridot exclaimed, her eyebrows furrowed in anger.  
“Yeah and we know how your date with Amethyst went out. Thank stars she's the forgive-and-forget type.”  
“It doesn't matter anymore. That was different.” Peridot sighed, looking away. “I gotta go. I'll talk to you tomorrow.” She rubbed her eyes under her glasses and blew out air from her cheeks. “It's been a long day.”  
“Whatever you say, pal. TTYL, love you.”  
Peridot ended the call and lay on her bed, looking up at her ceiling which was decorated with stars. Her room was a mess of posters from recent Star Wars movies, Star Trek, Jupiter Ascending, Cloud Atlas... mostly everything was littered on the floor and a mess. She sighed.  
“Maybe I should just read the book.” Peridot sat up and brought her feet over the bed so her feet hovered over her slippers. She picked up the book where it was laying on the floor. She looked up from the book through her big window which showed the busy city. The sun was setting, the sky bleeding with colors before the darkness swallowed it up.  
Peridot was reminded of that beautiful stranger, Jasper. How she longed to not be an idiot around girls and actually make decent conversation.  
She flipped the book to the first page and found a tiny slip of paper.  
A number was scrawled across the paper with Jasper's name on the bottom. In smaller letters said, “call me now, i want to talk.”  
Peridot hesitated. Did she want to ask her why she was such an idiot? Did she not like her at all? Was she was going to make fun of her?? Peridot bit her lip and took a deep breath.  
“No, I'm going to call her. I can't have Lazuli making fun of me anymore.” She picked up her phone and dialed the number. It rang for a few times before a soft and husky voice answered,  
“Yes? Who is this?”  
Peridot's knees nearly buckled. Jasper's tired voice was unbelievably sexy and hot. Peridot closed her eyes and then opened them before replying,  
“Hey, Jasper. It's Peridot. From the coffeeshop.”  
“Oh, hello, cutie. Finally got my note?”  
Peridot sank her nails into her pants before saying, “Yes.”  
“Ah, well, I did want to talk to you, sweetheart. I wanted to ask you something. Can I come over?”  
“C-Come over? We don't know each other well enough for me to grant you authority to enter my chambers!”  
“Whoa there, Princess, I'm just asking as a friend. No date, no dirty stuff. Just a movie or something.”  
“You're unbelievable.”  
“Come on, I have no plans and Garnet won't give me the time of day anymore. Please...?”  
Peridot sighed.  
“Fine.”  
“Oh thank the stars. We can do it tonight, at 8.”  
“Tonight?! It's almost 7!”  
“Better get ready then. The clock is ticking.” And she hung up.  
Peridot groaned out loud and quickly began cleaning up her room.  
“Everything is a mess! It will take a good 20 minutes to clean the house up, 30 to make the food, that barley leaves me any time to shower and get ready!”  
Peridot cleaned up as best as she could, stuffing things in closets, under her bed, sliding stuff under the TV stand.. and prepared some spaghetti which was the quickest thing she could make.  
She then walked her to her room and picked out a dress. It was her favorite, it was light green with white flowers decorated around it and it had an opening to the back where it exposed part of her back and a ribbon where you can tie it up and the dress will hold in place. The dress was tight but it was still better than nothing. She put on green flats and brushed her hair as best as she could. She put on makeup, popped some breath mints into her mouth and lit some candles, made the table and place down two plates along with the food, drinks and forks.  
She then placed Star Wars: The Force Awakens into the DVD player and turned down the lights, popped some popcorn, got some soda and a blanket.  
In the nick of time, Jasper rung the bell to her house and Peridot did everything but run to the door.  
Jasper stood there in a tux with black pants and dark shoes. Her hair was down, makeup making her features look dazzling and she had a bouquet of flowers in her gloved hands.  
She smiled and whistled as she stared at Peridot who blushed deeply and looked down at her shoes.  
“My, My. You look beautiful like that.”  
“Thank yo-you. You can come in.”  
Jasper did and gave her the bouquet of flowers which she put in a vase with water. Jasper smiled and once she was in the dining room, inhaled the scent of spaghetti and popcorn. She looked down at Peridot who nervously tugged at her dress and looked up at her with hope in her eyes.  
“This is one helluva dinner for just two people. I like it, though. Thank you.” And, with no warning, picked Peridot up, her hand on her bottom and the other on her head as she gave her a kiss.  
It was a gentle and thankful kiss but Peridot's face was red, her eyes wide and when she pulled away, her breathing was quick and coming out in raspy breaths.  
“Wherever you're from, you sure do like kissing. It's just a dinner for two friends, Jasper. We're friends. Friends don't kiss each other.”  
Jasper snickered and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.  
“My bad. Let's go, lovely lady.”  
She placed Peridot down on her chair and sat down on the chair of the other side looking at her food, hungrily.  
Peridot placed her napkin on her lap and began eating while Jasper did the opposite, stuffing herself with so much spaghetti, Peridot thought she inhaled it.  
Jasper then downed her drink and let out a small burp which made Peridot giggle.  
“You have spaghetti all over your face, you dummy.” Peridot then walked over to her and brought her napkin to her face, gently wiping it.  
“Th-”  
Peridot gave a kiss on the cheek and smiled.  
“My pleasure.”  
Peridot then led her to the couch where they sat down and Peridot snuggled in the blanket. Jasper placed an arm around her and brought her close but Peridot moved away and pressed play on the movie.  
Jasper wrapped herself in the blanket and ate some popcorn as they watched the movie, Peridot drinking her soda, focusing on the movie.  
Jasper then looked down at Peridot, her cute blonde hair nicely let down, her hands so small and her arms thin. Her legs were fit, surprisingly, with thick thighs and she had a very pretty face when she wasn't frowning. She was stunning.  
Jasper's face went red and she bit her lip. She barley met her and she already loved her. But, why didn't she have a girlfriend? If she had one, she would've told her. Still, Peridot was very beautiful, just awkward and shy.  
Jasper inhaled and exhaled softly. She had to make a move. Maybe, just maybe, she'll like her. She just needed to try harder.  
Jasper gently took off the blanket from her and from Peridot, making Peridot startled but Jasper was already wrapping her arms around her and bringing Peridot to sit her on thigh.  
Jasper was incredibly warm, she radiated so much heat that Peri snuggled into her neck and yawned like a kitten with her tongue out as she grew tired.  
“Mnn, I'm exhausted. Want to pause the movie?” Peridot said, softly, her eyes lidded, looking up at Jasper.  
“We barley started our date.”  
Peridot was startled and shocked, her eyes going wide and she tried to move away but Jasper held her in place.  
“B-But, you said...-”  
Jasper giggled and softly kissed her neck.  
“J-Jasper, we should finish the movie first before we do anything.” Peridot said, softly but Jasper gently pinned her down, both her hands in one of Jasper's.  
Peridot let out a startled whimper and Jasper's gaze softened.  
“The movie can wait, I just need to tell you something.”  
Peridot squirmed and Jasper let her go, Peridot scooting away from her but Jasper took her hand, looking down at her, sadly.  
“I love you, Peridot. I know we don't know each other but I'm that number that calls you everyday. I got your number from Amethyst, she told me it was a good idea to call you so I did. I always see you everywhere but I was too scared to talk to you. I've always been in love with you, your friends even say we're good together but... you're way out of my league and I'm not good enough.”  
Jasper's eyes filled with tears.  
“I was just lonely ever since Garnet dumped me. I needed to feel love again and you gave me that feeling, you made me feel love again. I just can't help it but be in love with you, Peridot.”  
“Jasper...” Peridot gently moved to sit on her lap and kissed her tears away and held her hand. “I never knew. You could've told me it was you.”  
“I tried but-” Her throat spasmed but kept talking, “I was just, I thought you'd think I was weird and not like me. You always hung up. I just, I finally got the courage to do it. I finally got to talk to you.”  
Peridot gently wiped her tears and leaned in close which caused Jasper to stop crying but her shoulders shook a tiniest bit.  
“I feel the same way.”  
Peridot's voice was husky and soft, sending chills down Jasper's spine as they held each other's gaze.  
Then, Peridot leaned in and kissed her. Their kiss was gentle at first, Peridot's arms around her neck and Jasper's hand on her cheeks.  
Their kiss grew passionate as Jasper then moved her tongue into Peridot's small mouth and Peridot let out a small moan in her mouth which almost made Jasper's knees buckle.  
Peridot gently gripped her hair, Jasper's hand moving down her back to grip her ass, her other hand holding her chin as they slanted their heads to deepen their kiss.  
Jasper then pulled away but Peridot pulled her back in and they both fell back into the couch as Peridot sat on top of her as they kissed, their tongues battling over dominance. Peridot then bit her tongue, causing Jasper's eyes to roll back and her to make a loud groan in her mouth. Peridot then pulled away, a line of silva connecting their lips.  
Jasper breathed hard as she looked up at her, this being with incredible power of being so good at kissing.  
Peridot then licked her lips and gently bit down on her neck and Jasper let out a cry of pleasure as chills shot down her spine. She then flipped over, making Peridot go on the bottom, her face facing down. Peridot's bottom was up which revealed her underwear which almost made Jasper take her right then and there.  
“J-Jasper..” Peridot's muffled voice cried but Jasper was far from hearing her as she gently rubbed her, making Peridot squirm.  
“N-No, don't touch me there! Please...”  
“You're wet already though..” Jasper said, getting aroused as she gently felt her soaked underwear.  
“J-Jasper, w-we, we shouldn't..!”  
“I know you want this, Peridot. I can feel you shaking with need. I know you want to be pleased.” Jasper cooed as she then snuck a finger into her underwear and stuck it in her.  
Peridot let out a muffed cry as Jasper fingered her lovingly, loving seeing her squirm and moan from the pleasure she was giving her.  
She added in another finger and went harder, making Peridot's breaths come out fast and rapid, Peridot mewling over the pleasure.  
“You're already turned on from fingering, mm?” Jasper's husky voice sent chills down Peridot's spine and Jasper then stuck a third finger but Peridot's walls were too tight so she kept at it with two fingers.  
“I'm close, Jasper-!” She said, her hands gripping the couch.  
Jasper smirked and flipped her over, seeing Peridot's messy hair and her small breaths coming out of her small mouth.  
“I want to see your expression when you do it.” Jasper said, softly and resumed her fingering, keeping her eyes on Peridot as she whimpered and mewed from the pleasure.  
Soon, Peridot's back arched, her eyes closed and her eyebrows furrowed as she let out a loud cry as liquid seeped through Jasper's fingers.  
Jasper licked her fingers and then licked her clean.  
“A-Are.. Are we done?” Peridot's innocent and soft voice choked out.  
“Oh, baby, we're just beginning. Where'd you like us to do it?”  
Peridot's red face flushed deeply as she mumbled, “M-My bedroom.”  
Jasper smiled and gently scooped her up, letting Peridot direct her to where it was.  
As soon as they got there, she lay her down on the bed, closed the door and looked down at Peridot. Her hair was a mess, her lipstick a bit smeared.  
Jasper still looked fine but her eyes gave off a lustful glint.  
Peridot then brought her to her, taking her hand and leading her to the bed. Jasper crawled on top of her, dwarfing Peridot by her height.  
“I can't wait any longer,” Peridot whined, ”Please, Jasper. Let's do it.”  
Jasper almost orgasmed right then there. That's all she wanted to hear, those words.  
“Your wish is my command, your majesty.”  
Jasper unbuttoned her tux, revealing her large breasts which were held by an orange bra and pulled off her pants and kicked off her shoes.  
Peridot took in Jasper's body, the muscles, the hard stomach, the tan skin. She was so beautiful.  
“Your turn, Peridot.”  
“Actually,” she turned around, showing her ribbon. “I'll let you do the honors.”  
Jasper smirked, tugging the ribbon and her dress slid from her body. Jasper's mouth watered at the sight, Peridot's small boobs were exposed since Peridot forgot to put on her bra in her rush to get ready. They were puckered and the nipples hard and pink.  
Peridot blushed as she tried to cover them but Jasper gently held her hands together with one of her hands and gently pinched the nipple of her left boob.  
Peridot moaned lowly as Jasper gently tugged on her nipple, rolling it in her fingers and rubbing it with her point finger and her thumb.  
“Your moans are so cute,” Jasper said softly, admiring Peridot's cries of pleasure.  
Jasper then leaned over and gently bit down on Peridot's nipple causing Peridot to cry out but Jasper soothed her by kissing it softly. The other nipple faced the same fate and soon her nipples were red and puckered from pain.  
Jasper then slipped her underwear off and got on her knees.  
“It's time to prepare you,” Jasper cooed to her softly and with her fingers, spread her sex gently. Jasper's mouth watered and she licked her lips hungrily.  
“J-Jasper,” Peridot's voice choked out softly, “Please, be gentle.”  
“I will, my darling.” Jasper then began licking her softly, keeping their eyes locked.  
Peridot mewled and groaned loudly as she kept at it, licking her so hard and her tongue in her so deep that Peridot saw stars.  
“More, Jasper, more...!” She gasped out before letting out another moan and Jasper followed with no compliant.  
She was delicious to taste and surprisingly sweet, making Jasper eat her out mercilessly.  
After a few licks and bites, Jasper pulled away as Peridot took in deep breaths, her shoulders shaking and her body shaking.  
Jasper gently brought her to her, making her sit on her lap.  
Peridot looked at her, blushing deeply, panting as she took in deep breaths.  
“Jasper,” Peridot cooed and Jasper gave her a soft kiss.  
“Are you ready, baby?”  
“Yes..”  
Jasper took off her bra then took off her underwear and her length rubbed against her sex, making her shiver and inhale sharply. Peridot moaned softly as her back arched when Jasper fed her length into her, her hands still held by one of Jasper's hands.  
“Ngh..”  
“I'll go slow, love. Don't worry.”  
“N-No, don't. I-I..”  
Jasper smirked as she grabbed Peridot's chin and yanked her head back, making her look at her.  
“Mm? Yes? What is it?”  
“P-Please. Fuck me as hard as you possibly can. Jasper, please, I can't wait anymore-!”  
Jasper grinned and gently placed two fingers in Peridot's mouth as whispered in her ear, “Of course.”  
Jasper then began fucking her so hard, her hips slamming into her own that Peridot's eyes crossed and stars filled her vision.  
The bed creaked at their weight as Peridot's moans grew louder and louder, her eyes wide as Jasper's fingers played with her tongue and her member slammed into her.  
She was already so close but she tried so hard to hold out for Jasper but it was getting harder and harder.  
Jasper bite her neck lovingly, whispering sweet things to her ear as Peridot moaned lovingly.  
“It hurts! Jasper, it hurts!” Peridot screamed but her cries were muffled against Jasper's big fingers.  
“I know, baby, but hold out for me. I want to enjoy this for a long, long time.”  
Peridot's eyes were rolling in the back of her head, her tongue hanging out as she swore in her head. She was too close and it was hurting so bad, she felt like Jasper's length was tearing into her.  
Peridot's boobs bounced which each thrust, her legs becoming numb and come running down her thighs.  
“Oh, Peridot, you're so tight!” Jasper growled out but she loved it, it made her want to go harder and faster, to make her untight and to break her.  
Peridot was far from hearing her, her body shaking and getting numb as Jasper kept slamming into her. Jasper's fingers rubbed her tongue and her grip on her Peridot's hands grew tighter and tighter that Peridot felt like her bones were going to snap.  
It felt impossible to hold it back now, she had to come, she couldn't hold it in anymore.  
“Jasper, I'm going to-!” Peridot let out weakly and Jasper growled her approval.  
Peridot then threw her head back and screamed as she came so hard, her body numb and she collapsed onto the bed, come running down her legs.  
Jasper's hand then yanked her head back, pulling her hair as Peridot's head slammed into her shoulder but Peridot was so numb she didn't even flinch.  
“No, Jasper, we.. I.. came.. We...” Peridot gasped out but Jasper smiled, the grin spreading across her face.  
“We're not finished, Peridot.”  
“What?” She repeated stupidly, her mind all fuzzy and her thoughts having trouble connecting.  
“I said, WE'RE NOT FINISHED.” Jasper screamed as she slammed Peridot's body back onto the bed, Jasper's length still in her.  
“You're mine now, Peridot and we're not stopping until I come.”  
Peridot's eyes were lidded as her eyes crossed and uncrossed, her body numb and shaking.  
“Jas...per...” Peridot said, weakly.  
“Shut up, brat! It's my turn now!” Jasper began slamming into her again, Peridot's eyes now half lidded as pain and pleasure seeped through her. Their hips collided with each other, Peridot's breasts jumping with each thrust and her eyes rolled back completely in her head so Jasper can only see a little bit of her green eyes and mostly the whites of her eyes. Peridot's tongue hung out, silva running down her chin. Jasper kept fucking her so hard that Peridot's mind was now all fuzz and she couldn't breathe without it hurting. She didn't know how long they kept at it, maybe until her brain felt like it was going numb and when she felt like she couldn't hold out for any longer.  
Peridot's walls clenched her member so tight that Jasper finally screamed and came, filling her womb so much that Peridot let out a scream.  
Jasper then collapsed on her, gently hugging her and cradling her new lover in her arms. Peridot was breathing hard, her eyes lidded as she stared at her, her makeup ruined, her hair a mess and her body was numb for the time being.  
“You're so good,” Jasper ran a finger down her Peridot's chin and gave her a soft kiss, her length, which was still in her, digging deeper in her but she didn't care, they kissed for a bit until Peridot pulled away.  
Jasper pulled the blanket over them and Peridot laid on top of her, both exhausted.  
“I'm so tired, Jasper.”  
“Me too.”  
They were quiet for a bit and Jasper gave her a soft kiss and chuckled.  
“Wait till I tell Amethyst about this. She'll tell Pearl and Rose and Garnet. Garnet's going to be so jealous!” Jasper huskily said.  
“Lapis won't let me hear the end of it,” Peridot weakly said.  
Jasper realized how tired her lover was and pulled her closer.  
“You need rest, let's sleep, baby.”  
“P-Please.”  
“Goodnight, Peridot. I love you.”  
“Goodnight, Jasper. I love you too.”


End file.
